The invention concerns a spray head, in particular, a spray head for the application and distribution of parting media, cooling media and/or preservation media or the like, to die casting molds, injection molds and/or drop forging molds. The spray head comprises a nozzle body with a nozzle tip and regulating and metering screws for controlling the spray medium and the compressed air. Connections for receiving the spray media and compressed air are provided.
Spray heads of that type are disclosed in German OS-32 38 201, and are used to provide walls of molds (such as used in die casting or injection molding operations) with parting media to facilitate the subsequent removal of the workpiece. Cooling media may be applied similarly by means of spray heads to simplify the temperature control of the molds. It is further known to spray drop forging dies with lubricants, thereby minimizing wear and reducing forging forces. Spray heads of this type have control elements whereby the volume (and therefore the pressure) of both the spray medium and the compressed air may be regulated. The connections for the spray media and compressed air are usually in the form of threaded bores on the circumference of the nozzle body to receive hose or tube screw couplings and also to serve as variable direction holders of the spray head.
To completely spray the molds, it is often necessary to use several spray heads in order, for example, to apply the required quantity of cooling media or to cover a large surface area within the mold. The known spray heads have the disadvantage that due to their radial connections for the spray media and the compressed air, they require much space and thus are ill-suited for the use of several spray heads, as they do not permit tight packing thereof. Furthermore, these spray heads must be accessible from nearly every direction to make possible the manipulation of their regulating and metering elements.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a spray head of the afore-mentioned type which is controlled in a simple manner and which makes possible a high packing (i.e., high density) of spray heads when several spray heads are used.